Gebruikersblog:Morgenpoot/Verspreid dit bericht als je het ermee eens bent.
Oorspronkelijke tekst: Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Aan onze "jonkies" (Blog 2 van meerdere) Dit is een vervolg op het eerste blog, maar richt zich specifiek op de vele nieuwe wiki's die er bij zijn gekomen. Wederom vraag ik mensen de tekst te kopiëren en te verspreiden als ze het er mee eens zijn. Wat dit hele verhaal eigenlijk op de grootste frustratie van allemaal brengt. De oude garde denkt alles beter te weten. De jonge garde denkt alles te kunnen wat de oude garde ook kan. Dit is allebei niet waar. Een aantal van jullie is op de wiki gekomen en heeft binnen (bijzonder) korte tijd besloten dat ze zelf ook een wiki wilde maken en dat is veel gebruikers van de oude garde totaal in het verkeerde keelgat geschoten. Er zijn genoeg gebruikers die een verhaal beginnen, nog geen twee hoofdstukken ver komen en er dan mee stoppen of aan een ander verhaal beginnen. Affijn, daar zijn de meeste wel eens schuldig aan geweest. Jonge en oude garde, maar we hebben het hier niet meer over een pagina die weg ligt te rotten. We hebben het hier over een wiki. Als schrijver of gebruiker mag je komen en gaan wanneer je wilt. Als beheerder niet. Als er problemen op de wiki zijn, kan je dit als gebruiker afschuiven op de beheerders. Als beheerder moet je dit kunnen oplossen. Als er een trol op de wiki zit, hoef je dit als gebruiker alleen maar te melden. Als beheerder moet je achter deze trol aan. Als er verhalen geplaatst worden, lees je als gebruiker alleen de verhalen die je boeiend lijken. Als beheerder moet je alles in de gaten houden. Als gebruiker lees je de regels. Als beheerders moet je regels opstellen waarin iedereen zich kan vinden, terwijl jij vooruit kan. Als beheerder moet je zorgen dat de wiki bij elkaar wordt gehouden. Als beheerder moet je je gebruikers beschermen tegen vieze enge mannetjes en andere ellende. Als beheerder moet je je gebruikers een platform bieden waar ze prettig kunnen werken. Als beheerder moet je de verantwoordelijkheid nemen als het een keer mis gaat of wanneer je zelf op het matje geroepen wordt. Als beheerder moet je er voor zorgen dat er harmonie en gezelligheid op de wiki’s heerst. Als beheerder moet je zorgen dat alles voor iedereen duidelijk is. Als beheerder sta je aan het hoofd van de organisatie. Als beheerder kan je niet simpelweg zeggen “hou op”, maar moet je hiernaar kunnen handelen. Als beheerder moet je heel vaak je trots inslikken en neutraal blijven. Als beheerder moet je altijd alles weten. Als beheerder moet je alle functies van de wiki kennen. Als beheerder moet je weten wanneer je sociaal moet zijn en wanneer je er je er buiten moet houden. Als beheerder moet je ook kunnen optreden als de boeman waardoor mensen je misschien niet meer mogen. Als beheerder moet je samen kunnen werken met de andere beheerders. Als beheerder moet je op vrijwel dagelijkse basis aanwezig zijn voor de wiki, niet voor je eigen verhalen. Dit wordt er allemaal van je verwacht. Kan je dit allemaal? Nee? Dat is niet erg hé. De meeste gebruikers op de wiki, jonge of oude garde, kunnen hier niet allemaal aan voldoen. Daarom zie je vaak dat Avondpoot verantwoordelijk is voor de sociale zaken en Goudvleugel voor de technische zaken. Maar als jij een wiki opricht, dan ben jij, wat we op de FanFiction Wiki noemen, de algemene beheerder. Goudvacht en Maanhart zijn ook de algemene beheerders. Alles wat er op de wiki gebeurd, wordt naar jou teruggekoppeld en daarom moet je alles weten. Vele van de nieuwe beheerders hebben gelijk een team samengesteld, maar als jij niet precies weet wat er moet gebeuren, hoe moeten zij het dan weten? En misschien begrijp je nu een beetje waarom de oude garde zo boos is geworden. Stel je voor dat je een nieuwe juf of meester hebt gekregen. Daar moet je altijd vriendelijk en beleefd naar zijn toch? En je verwacht dat je van dit persoon gaat leren, maar bij de eerste les weet hij zelf niet meer wat 1+1 is en vraagt hij het aan jullie. Of hij zegt dat 1+1=3 is. En hij weet niet of het nu “ik word” of “ik wordt” of “ik wort” moet zijn. Of waar België ligt. Dan zou je zo’n meester toch uitlachen? Zou jij nog naar zo’n meester luisteren? Ik niet. Ik zou lekker mijn eigen gang gaan, maar omdat ik een leerling ben, moet ik wel naar hem luisteren. Misschien dat dat ook een van de redenen was dat iedereen zijn eigen wiki begon: om te bewijzen dat ze het beter wisten en konden of het in ieder geval in zich hadden om er meer uit te halen dan hun collega’s. Ze werden zelf leraar. Dus dan heb je plotseling een heleboel leerlingen die zich gaan voordoen als leraren, maar dat zijn dan allemaal leraren zoals hierboven. Misschien kan je je medeleerling uitleggen dat 1+1=2 is, maar een beheerder moet kunnen vertellen dat cosinus in het kwadraat + sinus in het kwadraat gelijk staat aan 1 (wiskunde). En dan lijken jullie te vergeten dat er nog een paar echte leraren rondlopen. Echte leraren die al jaren (heel goed) les geven. Hoe denk je dat die zich voelen? Zou de oude juf de klas van de meester in mogen lopen en vertellen dat hij het verkeerd doet? Dat zou toch helemaal niet aardig zijn? Het is toch zijn klas? Misschien dat ze er iets van zegt in de koffiepauze, maar veel meer kan ze niet doen. Toch moet ze blijven doen alsof deze nieuwe leraar net zo veel weet en kan als zijzelf. Vinden jullie dit eerlijk? En dan vertelt die meester op een dag dat verhaal over de sinus en cosinus. Dan lijkt hij plotseling heel slim, maar leest hij het eigenlijk voor uit het boekje van de juf en vertelt dat aan niemand. Dat is al helemaal niet leuk meer voor de juf. Dat is een beetje wat er op de wiki’s gebeurd is. Veel nieuwe wiki’s waar 1+1=3 is, waar uit het boekje van de juf wordt gelezen terwijl er niet is gevraagd of ze dit boekje mochten lenen en dan een stel sombere oude juffen in de hoek die zo weinig kunnen doen, omdat ze begrijpen dat het allemaal niet kwaad bedoeld is. En wat het allemaal nog erger maakt: ik zit hier om twee uur dit allemaal te schrijven, terwijl ik morgen vanaf 0800 minstens 12 uur moet werken. Ik zit dit te schrijven, omdat ik me als beheerder gedeeltelijk verantwoordelijk voel voor die ellende, maar ik ben helemaal niet zo belangrijk. De FanFiction Wiki is helemaal niet zo belangrijk, want wij hebben helemaal niet zoveel gebruikers of pagina's. Er zijn maar twee beheerders nodig. De FAF wiki heeft er drie, de WC wiki een stuk of tien. Dit is het gevoel dat sommige nieuwe beheerders Zefred en mij hebben gegeven. De FanFiction wiki is stom, saai en overbodig. Het is niet interessant om een verhaal te schrijven op een wiki waar de beheerders alles voor je willen doen, zodat jij je kan richten op het schrijven zelf. Al die structuur, al die regeltjes, die zijn toch allemaal niet nodig? Maar ergens zeggen sommigen van de oude garde wel dat dit een van de beste wiki's binnen de Nederlandse gemeenschap is. Nou ja, misschien hebben ze toch een beetje gelijk en zijn die regeltjes toch ergens goed voor. Nou, dan wordt het boekje van Zefred en mij ongevraagd "geleend". En dan merk je pas goed het verschil tussen een beheerder die pas twee dagen een account heeft en een beheerder die als vijf jaar bijna dagelijks actief is. Niet alleen heeft de ervaren beheerder de kennis om jou gruwelijk in het nadeel te stellen, maar heeft deze waarschijnlijk ook nog een aantal trouwe gebruikers achter zich staan. Maar met roepen komen we nergens. In het volgende blog meer over diefstal en het oplossen van conflict (verschijnt later deze week). Categorie:Blogberichten